MLP The manehattan Mafia Wars chapter 1: the five families
by victor.reznov
Summary: this is a 3 chapter story that i had come up with when i kept seeing mafia or gang films so i hope every one enjoys this chapter, chapter 2 will be out soon


_**Part I: the five families**_

In Manehattan their were 5 districts each district wielding a different mafia or Family as they were called in the Hells Griffon district you had the Apple family where there brawn succeeded their strategy failed. In the midtown district you had the twilight family but where they succeeded in brain and strategy they lacked in brawn and defense which was a highly valued attribute to a family. In the new Pegasus district you had the rainbow family where their speed and agility mad up for their lack of strength and brain they made for in stealth and defense. In the Brooklyn district you found the pie family who lacked in brain but the brawn and stealth appeared unmatched except by one family and one family only. And in little Ponyville you had the Blood family whom had all the attributes of the other four families because it had former members from the other families but when it came down to it each family had a dark secret about their district. In the Apple families district they were transporting and selling bootlegged liquor to bars and clubs everywhere, in the Twilight district they were using black market specialists to smuggle in drugs, in the Rainbow family their money primarily came from the prostitution rings, in the Pie family their money had come from the gambling rings they had hidden in most of their businesses, and in the Blood family their money came from the black market specialists everywhere around Manehattan who were selling guns and all manor of other weapons. Now in Blood's mafia he had his top mafia then there was everyone else in his top mafia he had Tony "teddy bear" Lucciano who was his Capo, Marc "shotgun" Calvera as his Concierge, and Jameson "the weasel" Modello as his black market leader.

Now in 1941-1944 the families all kept to their personal locations but in 1945 when the Apple family sent out their three enforcers Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Mac into little Ponyville to try and take over some of the businesses is when the mafia wars began. Blood called his family to war with the forces of the Apple family as war took to the streets other families began fighting each other until it turned into one major mafia war but Blood wanted to change the tide of conventional mafia warfare so by using his black market influences managed to get supreme weapons. Blood had managed to get Jeeps, Tanks, car bombs, satchel charges anything he would need to win a war but he kept the tanks hidden at an old warehouse in order to be able to use them for a surprise attack but he armed his soldiers with 71 round Chicago typewriter's, .38 snub nose revolvers, .45 cal 1911 handguns, .357 revolvers, 12 gauge shotguns, all manor of weapons. When the Apple family saw the army that Blood had created they began to create their own army but the problem wasn't that they would be shedding a lot of blood and losing a lot of people its that the police were sure to have caught wind of the war and would in turn send out police forces to try and stop the war. Blood had no worries about the cops trying to attack him because Blood's compound was like a fortress but ten times stronger. Now police Chief Luna wanted to keep the peace so she looked to her elite squad of Federal agents to handle the war as best as the could but she would be sending some police units out to find any innocents and to get them to safety. In the Family compound Applejack was the next in line to take over the family once granny smith had died. One day granny smith had headed to little ponyville in her black limo being driven by one of her soldiers but what they didn't know was that Blood had some of his enforcers ready to take her out. A Black ford Lincoln had begun driving up behind granny smith's limo. The limo came up on the right side as the front and back passenger side windows rolled down and two of Blood's enforcers began opening fire on Granny smith's limo causing the engine to light up but when Blood's enforcers slammed the breaks and granny smith's limo continued it had exploded in the rode and Blood's enforcers headed back home.

_**Part II: the mafia wars begin**_

With the death of granny smith Applejack stepped up to the plate to take over the Apple family and when she did she immediately gave the order that they were going to war with Blood's family which he had called The Brotherhood of The Black Flag. When the order was given businesses all around Hells Pegasus had been given extra enforcers to rev up security. But when ever a member of Blood's mafia was spotted the order was shoot to kill friend or family if they had the Black flag tattoo they were an immediate target and would be shot on the spot but when word of this reached Blood he just laughed that they had to rev up security. The Apple family was incredibly angered at the fact that their previous don had been assassinated and so began the years of bloodshed and destruction but when the cops got involved it became a regular bloodbath. Apple family soldiers were killing cops, cops were killing brotherhood soldiers, and brotherhood soldiers were killing apple family soldiers but during the years of these mafia wars if you were a member of a rival family you would be executed in the open. Now when Big Mac entered little ponyville he had a secret operation going in one of the businesses but blood had snuffed it out and had some of his family members tie him down to a chair. His members beat him up quite a bit as Blood came in and said "ah if it isn't the apple family Caporégime" Big Mac just spit some blood out to the side and replied "yup" when he was finally released he walked with Blood to a door as Blood said "thank you for your cooperation you have been very helpful in providing me with the key." Big Mac pulled away from Blood and said "what key I have told you nothing" Blood was smoking a cigar and said "oh no, no, no you have been very helpful my friend you have unlocked the door for me" the door swung open and revealed the three story drop as Big Mac backed up a bit. Blood smiled and said "Dos Vedana Big Mac" Blood put his foot on Big Macs back and pushed him out the door causing Big Mac to flip so he landed back first on the ground killing him on impact.

Blood turned around and left the room with a grin as his body guards looked at him and said "what do we do now that their Capo is gone surely they will send out their underboss and their soldietto's" Blood grinned and replied "they are scrambling for a way to get rid of us but it wont do them any good." His Capo Tony looked at Blood and said "it's worse than you think boss they have the police chief paid off which is why we are losing forces so rapidly because of that Blood grinned then replied "Tony take mark and Jameson and kill that police chief but remember no bullets in the body it must look like an accident got it?" Tony nodded and headed off to gather the two other members so they could take care of the problem at hand. Blood headed out to check up on one of his "flower shops" which had an upstairs prostitution ring that was going to be rather busy around new years. Blood had warned Madame Fluttershy to turn the ring into a escort service this way if the cops came snooping around their would be no worries about getting shut down for illegal prostitution, Blood headed in through the side entrance and went upstairs to go visit Fluttershy for the weekly protection money. While Tony, Marc, and Jameson were driving out to the restaurant where police chief discord was waiting on his meal, Tony, marc, and Jameson had snuck around back and entered the kitchen where they found a plate of chicken cachitori getting ready to be sent out to the chief. Tony unsealed a bottle of rat poison meant to replace the parmesan cheese when Tony sprinkled the poison over the food the waiter looked at it thinking that it had the parmesan cheese on it already and had taken it to the chief.

_**Part III: helping the new enforcer**_

When discord ate the first bite of chicken he dropped his fork as mark, Tony and Jameson watched him choke and gag reaching for his water but before he could grab it he fell on the floor dead. Tony and marc headed back to the compound but Jameson went to let Salvador Taluca know it was time to go find pipsqueak and bring him into the family, when Jameson told Taluca, Taluca gradually nodded and walked away to go find him. Jameson headed back to the compound where blood was talking to his concierge but meanwhile out in the streets Taluca had found pipsqueak with a petty thug gang, but the leader of the gang was beating pipsqueak up with his two other members as Taluca approached them he grabbed a lead pipe. Taluca hit the thug leader in the back of the leg and when he fell smashed his skull making the other two back off as pipsqueak got up and looked at Taluca, a short amount of time past and Taluca had shown pipsqueak a few fighting techniques to help him. When they left the gang in the alley way pipsqueak and Taluca walked to a corner and stopped as Taluca looked at pipsqueak and said "you see that bakery there? Mr. Cake is paying his kickbacks to the apple family I want you to go in there and make him pay his kickbacks to us, think you know what to do?" pipsqueak looked at him and said "I think so how should I handle it?" Taluca replied "it depends with some guys you just gotta show a little respect talk to him" pipsqueak replied "go it and if the guy don't look like he's gonna crack?" Taluca responded "then you remind him why he needs protection I the fist place beat him up a bit or smash up his shop but don't go to far, a man pushed passed his limits can be dangerous." Pipsqueak nodded and headed over to the shop where he walked in and saw Mr. cake working in the back as pipsqueak walked to hi and said "Taluca has some business he wants to settle with you today." Mr. Cake laughed and punched pipsqueak then said "I ain't afraid of you" pipsqueak looked at Mr. Cake and grabbed his arms pushing him back then leaned him inside of his oven as pipsqueak replied "if you aren't paying us you'll pay the consequences capiche?" Mr. Cake had begun sweating as he said "alright, alright I'll pay" pipsqueak pulled Mr. Cake back out of the oven and let him go.

Mr. Cake opened the back door and let pipsqueak into the room where their was a stair case leading up to the second floor where a gambling ring had been established by the pie family as pipsqueak walked upstairs he saw the racket owner but two of the pie family enforcers. In the back pipsqueak walked up to the racket owner and handed him 400 dollars and said "the don is buying you out accept this and go home" the racket owner too the money and replied "you got it Mac just keep this operational and be sure to bribe the cops." When pipsqueak returned to Taluca he handed off the money and headed for his safe house, meanwhile at the brotherhoods compound blood was talking with his soldiers enforcers and capos "now we maybe strong but this is entering the gang warfare we are going to the mattresses with the apple family." Marc stood up and said "blood I mean no disrespect but your fucking crazy" Blood looked at marc and replied "and I mean no disrespect to you but hey if you want to wuss out then by all means run away with your tail between your legs but eh I'm going to war. Where's the new enforcer?" Marc replied "he's back at the safe house why?" Blood grinned and said "you need to give him the run down of the families and their locations and their strengths all that stuff got it?" Marc nodded and headed off.

_**Part IV: the rival families and getting hit where it hurts**_

Pipsqueak sat in is comfy chair when marc knocked on his door, Pipsqueak opened the door and said "oh hey marc come on in" pipsqueak moved back as marc walked in and said "we're at war kid and there's four other families after us." Pipsqueak looked at marc confused and said "four other families?" Marc nodded and replied "that's right kid have a seat and I'll explain" marc and pipsqueak sat down as marc said "there's four families each controlling their own neighborhood first there's the apple family our rival kid they want us taken out one by one and will try everything they live in the Hells Griffon district they aren't very rich a few gambling rackets and warehouses but watch out near the water front this Family is controlled by applejack." Marc continued "look into the eyes of the rainbow family and you'll see one thing trouble at first glance everything seems pretty quiet a few bars and clubs and some fancy little parks but at night it's a rat's nest for low lives and thieves and a great place to do some late night wheeling and dealing, better bring a crew before paying the rainbow family a visit in their New Pegasus stronghold." Pipsqueak nodded as marc continued again "Brooklyn is a wasteland or a sewer of burned down businesses and rackets but one family controls it the pie family they have farms and warehouses everywhere if I had a nickel for every drug hub and prostitution ring in Brooklyn I'd be a very wealthy man." Marc then said "midtown is the heart of Manehattan it has all the fanciest restaurants and the swankiest night clubs but one family rules midtown, the twilight family they are a tough nut to crack but they have the most valuable rackets but they are lead by don twilight who rules with an iron fist." Marc smiled and said "then there's us kid we used to own little ponyville but then the rival families started moving in and hitting our businesses and we lost control kid but one things for sure we have to take back little ponyville, but when you see that big sign you know Blood's Italian cider you know the one at sugar cube corner that's when you know your home." Pipsqueak nodded as marc got up and said "listen kid if you ever get in a jam just head to the compound we'll help you out" Pipsqueak nodded and said "don't worry I will and hey thanks for helping me" when marc left some of the apple family enforcers had kidnapped marc meanwhile Salvador was walking with one of the brotherhoods enforcers to a meeting.

When they arrived at the meeting place the young enforcer hid in the alley as Taluca, Rarity, and Applebloom were speaking in Italian about Taluca joining forces with the apple family. When Applebloom gave Taluca a cigarette Taluca bent his head down to have it lit as Applebloom pat his hand and said "grazi" Applebloom then held down Taluca's hand as rarity slammed an Italian stiletto switchblade into Taluca's other hand. After Taluca was pinned Octavia used a garrote wire to strangle Taluca until he was dead as Octavia looked up and saw the enforcer looking through the window Applebloom and rarity turned around and shot at the enforcer. The enforcer ran to a car and sped off as some of the apple family goons gave chase in their own cars as they began shooting at the car until the engine was on fire then they hit the breaks as the enforcer's car exploded Blood saw the smoke and immediately sent a small hit squad out. The hit squad drove into the apple families turf and spotted a fancy bar, the squad got out and walked inside shooting the guards then without a second thought they planted a bomb on the second floor and high tailed it out of the bar. A few seconds passed as the bomb exploded and the bar went up in flames Luna heard the screams and ran outside and knew that Manehattan was going to be caught in a mafia war with plenty of retaliations.

_**Part V: unleashing hell to retrieve a friend**_

Blood was pacing back and forth in his den where he had Jameson and Tony sitting so they could work out a strategy on how they were going to get their concierge back from the apple family. When pipsqueak arrived at the compound things really got bad pipsqueak ran inside and said "Blood where are you?" Blood, Tony and Jameson came out of Bloods den as Blood said "this better be important boy." Pipsqueak had a grim face and said "they killed Sal I was informed by some of your hit squad that blew up the bar they said that Sal was dead on the ground when they got there." Blood ran his hand through his hair and put his fist through the wall then he looked at pipsqueak, Tony, and Jameson and said "that's where I draw the line I know where we can hit that will hurt the apple family really badly" Tony looked at Blood and said "really where might that be?" Blood grinned tipping his fedora forward so his face became shaded as he said "right in their compound, listen up kid in order to destroy a family you need to infiltrate their compound, first we blast through their barricades then we will lay on the ground assault and when I give the command we will launch our heavy artillery strike." Tony and Jameson looked at Blood and nodded, Blood went outside and rallied all of his soldier's, capos, and enforcers then sent half of them to the hells griffon warehouse out by the rail yard, while Blood kept the others with him as he led 30 armored cars out to hells Griffon. Applejack was talking to Applebloom and rarity as she said "alright now that we have the brotherhoods concierge theirs no telling what will happen" Applebloom heard the sound of vehicles slowing down then stopping as she said "um applejack I think we r going to have company." Applejack looked out the window and saw the rows of vehicles as the windows of each one rolled down and 3 people in each car leaned out with guns loaded and ready for Blood's command as Applejack said "oh shit" applejack Applebloom and rarity ran to the basement as gunfire erupted outside.

Applejacks mafia was returning fire but was doing very minimal damage as where Bloods Mafia had already destroyed the road blocks and could now rush the compound Bloods mafia had gotten out of their vehicles and had begun rushing the base as the sound of running mafia members rang out as blood stood on the top of his car and said "maintain ground assault and Deploy the marauders!" after Blood send that everyone felt the ground shake. Applejacks mafia looked down the road as three rows of tanks rolled up the rode and began destroying the defenses. Applejack was ready for it though and immediately had grabbed a revolver and the moment she saw her chance she shot blood right in the back making him fall as his gang looked back as Tony said "retreat the Don is down." Blood's gang retreated but Tony and Jameson rushed Blood to the hospital as two doctors came out and wheeled Blood into a hospital room as one of the nurses looked at him with a worried look on her face. Blood had been in a coma for 4 months before he had finally come to when he finally woke up he tried to sit up but felt a lot of pain in his chest so he decided to lay back down as Fluttershy walked by talking to a doctor who was telling her this was her last patient before she would be transferred to Alcatraz. Blood looked at her as Fluttershy walked in and sat down and said "well good morning sir" she said smiling as Blood looked around seeing a lot of flowers in his room as Fluttershy said "I thought some flowers would brighten the place up a bit."

_**Part VI: Marc returns for the last battle**_

After a year had passed Blood had finally been discharged from the hospital and had returned to his compound where he found applejack sitting with Marc and an empty chair in front of her as Blood walked over and sat in the chair. Applejack looked at Blood and said "hello Blood no hard feelings about me shooting you in the chest right?" Blood looked at her and said "Challenge" Applejack looked at Blood and replied "challenge accepted" Blood looked at her and said "no firearms" applejack replied "then how do we end this?" Blood grinned. Blood looked at marc then said "we settle this like they do in the old country knives, bats, bricks, axes, ECT." Applejack nodded "we will settle this at the midtown central park" Blood nodded and got up walking applejack out of his compound. When she was gone Blood rallied his troops together and had them armed with everything accept guns as applejack walked to her compound and armed her troops with everything but guns. About a week passed and both Blood and Applejack marched their gangs to the midtown central park, Blood was wearing a Black trench coat and is fedora as his gang stood behind him with all manner of blunt, bladed, and deadly hand to hand combat weapons as Applebloom ran off to the side were Sweetibelle and Scootaloo were. The ground was covered in snow and the air was cold as the two gags stood their looking at each other as Blood lifted his arms as Tony and Marc took off his coat and set it aside as Blood handed Jameson his fedora. Jameson tossed it next to Bloods coat. Blood pulled out a Russian sickle and a meat cleaver and said "on this chosen ground blood will be spilled but we will settle this mafia war the right way."

When the battle commenced both gangs ran in as some of the gangs members tackled each other others had started attacking with brute force using their weapons but as blood splashed into the snow Blood was taking down some of applejacks gang with his 2 weapons to help his own gang. Applejack was taking out members of Bloods gang with her brother's hatchet and Italian stiletto but up on the top floor of the motel that was in front of the park Celestia watched with a smile. Blood turned and slammed his cleaver into one of applejacks gang members necks and switched to his kitchen knife as he saw applejack and fought his way to her as she looked at Blood rarity ran up behind him but was tackled but his friend he called hellcat. As hell cat used her bladed rings to cut rarity's neck open Blood and Applejack had begun their fight as Blood got cut a few times he soon got the upper hand when he got behind applejack. Applejack turned around as Blood got his sickle around her neck and sliced it open just enough to make her bleed but not to kill her as he looked at her when she fell and started bleeding on the ground. Blood raised his sickle in victory now that the war had ended as the gangs stopped fighting each other and gathered around to see applejack had a tear going down her eye cause she knew she had lost. The two gangs heard sirens from a police car and immediately scattered to avoid being caught and arrested as the cop cars turned the corners Blood, Tony, Jameson, and marc ran to four different areas in four different neighborhoods leaving the bodies of the dead behind with the severely wounded applejack. When the cops came their voices sounded feint as an ambulance got applejack to the hospital Marc had hidden in a safe house in new Pegasus. Jameson hid out at the dock in hells griffon, Tony his in a church in Brooklyn and Blood hid on the third floor of a motel in little ponyville. The police units split up and began searching all the districts with the help of the feds to try and find the four top gangsters that had been hiding in 4 of the 5 districts.

_**Part VII: the last stand**_

The cops and feds first stopped at the church in Brooklyn making the mistake of kicking open the doors the first cop was shot in the chest with a shotgun Tony had fired by accident, He immediately dropped the gun then fell to his knees with his hands behind his head. The second police unit had gone to New Pegasus and rushed inside the safe house but Marc had begun shooting them until he ran out of ammo then he fell to his knees with his hands behind his head and surrendered. The third unit had found Jameson at the dock and had their guns aimed at him as Jameson threw his gun into the water and put his hands behind his head going to his knees without so much as trying to put up a fight. The forth and final unit had the motel surrounded as Luna and a few of her second in commands went up to Bloods motel room but when the door opened all of the cops Luna took with her were gunned down by Blood who tossed his empty Tommy Gun aside and grabbed Luna's shoulders. Blood pushed her back until he had her hanging out the window then he grinned and said "it's strictly business Luna" her eyes widen and he threw her out the third story window where she landed on top of her squad car being killed on impact as a tear rolled down Celestia's cheek. Blood then walked out of the motel and surrendered to the cops and the feds that were waiting for him as he grinned when they arrested them. A few months had passed and they had been sent to the court as the judge looked at the four gangsters and sentenced them to life 30 years in Alcatraz prison when the judge banged the gavel the guard's escorted the gangsters out of the court room and to the bus that would take them to the pier in San Francisco where they would take the ferry to Alcatraz…

_**To be continued in the Manehattan mafia wars Chapter 2: welcome to Alcatraz**_


End file.
